inperiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Otter
Biology Sapient Otters a dexterous and naturally inquisitive species. They generally are just over 5ft in height and are of average weight for their size. Otters have a heavy tail used for balance. It is usually raised, but they often rest it on the floor when standing or sitting. Otters have four fingers and a thumb, four toes, non-retractable blunt claws, and webbed feet. Their ears are very small, rounded, and mounted on the sides of their head. Otters have long sensitive whiskers the droop downward. Many would say that Otters are as a whole “smarter” than other species. While nothing really helps the assertion one way or another, Otters do display a great deal of lingual (and physical) dexterity as well as a natural bent toward negotiation. Otters are taught from birth that they should be bold and ambitious but not overbearing. They often appear to be genuinely good natured, but remember, if at the end of your negotiation an Otter merchant looks too happy or even too sad, you just lost. Otter Races There are three main Otter races. Over the centuries, it has become increasingly difficult to tell them apart, but there are still some notable differences. River Otters were the first of the two races to build a civilization of Kic-Osuru, but the Sea Otters became dominant later and absorbed the River Otter nations. The new combined civilization was nearly shattered in the 21st century by a racially motivated civil war, but the Otter Republic overcame the obstacle and remained united. In the 29th century, Sea and River Otters no longer have a divided culture. In the 26th century, the Otters discovered Pacari and the Minks, who were rapidly assimilated. * Sea Otters: The Sea Otters have dark brown to black coats with white heads and necks. * River Otters: River Otters are coats that are various shades of brown with white or cream colored bellies and jaws/lower faces. * Minks: Minks are very dark brown with narrower heads than Otters. They are also smaller, usually under 5ft in height. History "Diplomacy and daggers, smiles and sales, good wishes and genocide. Beware the ambition of the Great Republic." -Unknown Sea Otters were among the three species (in addition to the Emperor Penguins and Crocodiles) that arrived on Kic-Osuru as a part of the Alien’s restabilization plan. Over the course of many centuries, they conquered the River Otters and united all Otter territories forming a mighty kingdom. They eventually reached for the stars and colonized Oroni, the smallest moon of Kic-Osuru. In the 21st century, the Otters thought that they had stabilized racial relations, but the embers of dissent had smoldered through the years and eventually burst out in the devouring flame of civil war. After ending their civil war, the Otters went to war with the Crocodiles, Rabbits, and Algamosi at the same time. The foolhardy attack showed promise, but it was doomed from the start. The Crocodiles were defeated as the Algamosi turned on them, consuming all in their path. The war devastated the whole northern hemisphere of Kic-Osuru, and the Otters left the ruins of their home to colonize the galaxy ignoring all the other species who did the same. Over two centuries after the civil war, they entered the Intergalactic War (2290-2330) which solidified them as a nation. The Otters won the war, and seized all hostile planets in the Koho system, this was the beginning of their rise to power. After the explosion of the Penguin Empire in 2652, the Otters took their place as the most powerful nation and have kept the title ever since then. Government The Otter Republic is governed by three houses; the House of the Public, the House of Delegates and the House of Executives. The representatives in House of the Public are directly elected by all citizens. Representatives of the House of Delegates are elected officials from all of the major territories and parties in the Otter Empire. The House of Executives is made up of all of the leaders of the major Otter businesses. These three houses work together and balance each other to regulate Otter business, domestic affairs and foreign affairs. The Intergalactic Otter Trade Association (I.O.T.A) is a very important part of the trade business and has a large impact on the government. There is technically still an Otter monarch, but they lost much of their power in the 17th century and in the 21st century after the Otters had to find a new home they were finally surpassed by corporate interests. One important thing to note about Otter businesses is that at least 30% of the most powerful ones are based on temples. The Otter interpretations of the Tridic religion prize ambition above all else and laws forbid most practices that could give money for the temples, so the clergy took to trade. As a result, many of the oldest corporations are holy. The IGTA is based on the otter planet of Lamay-Lavi. Most of the medical care and other social services are completely taken care of through holy companies. Diplomacy The Otter Republic does its best to "paper over" any issues they may have with other nations in order to facilitate trade. They are outwardly friendly with everyone, but there are some nations that the government has serious doubts about. The Algamosi remain a perceived threat to the Republic, even though their power was broken ages ago. The return of the Crocodiles as an sovereign state in 2620 was an unpleasant shock, and the Otters still make periodical attempts to put down the small nation. Their hostility with the Penguins has subsided after the Empire broke, what use would there be to bother potential customers who are not any danger whatsoever? Some members of the government still grumble about the wild actions of the Lemur Kingdom, but nothing is done about it. The Rabbits, Cats, and Humans are not trusted, but neither are they feared by the Republic. Religion Otters are Tridic. Playing an Otter * +3 insight * +1 dexterity * Level 1 diplomacy * +2 Modifier to diplomacy (this modifier stacks on top of your skill levels) Category:Species